The present invention relates to a new and distinct Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia plumosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKCELAPP’.
The new Celosia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Celosia plants that have unique and attractive flowers, long flowering period and good interiorscape and garden performance.
The new Celosia plant originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2011 in Maasdijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Celosia plumosa identified as code number 1401400, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Celosia plumosa ‘BKCELMG’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,045, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Celosia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in April, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Celosia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since April, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Celosia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.